This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Modular femoral implants often include a proximal body portion and a distal stem portion. The distal stem is curved or bowed to approximate the natural bow of a femur. During trialing, a trial distal stem is inserted in a reamed femoral canal to determine the proper orientation of the trial distal stem relative to the proximal body portion. This orientation is recreated in the implant when the distal and proximal portions are attached.